


Six degrees of separation

by Sans_tambours



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Divorce, Feelings, M/M, Marriage, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_tambours/pseuds/Sans_tambours
Summary: Vale's going into six degrees of separation after Jorge left him





	Six degrees of separation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Six Degrees Of Separation - The Script

They got everything they ever wanted : success, love, friends. They even managed to get married for fuck’s sake.

How did they managed to shield it from the press, they never knew. But they did.

He would always remembered that moment, when he looked him in the eyes and said “I do”. He could still saw Jorge taking that step closer to him and kissed him like he was the happiest man on the earth. He could still felt the love, the trust. _Happier times_ , he thought.

He thought about the last time they talk, properly. Face to face.

The guilt on Vale’s face when Jorge’s discovered his little affair with a woman, a friend he’d said. The anger on Jorge’s eyes when they were tearing each other apart.

“You have to be fucking kidding me! After all these years, all we built together, you just, what, leaved it behind and thought I wouldn’t have a problem with you fucking some.. some random whore?!” Jorge screamed, not believing what he just found, the photo on the newspaper stuck in his mind.

“No that’s not what happen I swear! I was a bit drunk and I-“ Vale tried but was cut by Jorge

“I can’t believe you try to explain it with the “I was drunk” verse! You have to be fucking kidding me right?”

“I- I’m sorry Jorge. Please, nothing happen, we just kissed a few times and I stopped it before it went anywhere, I swear!” Vale tried again, eyes pleading his lover.

“But you wanted it to go somewhere, right?” Jorge said, never leaving Vale’s eyes to see his reaction

“I… I’m not...” Vale started

“That’s what I thought” Jorge said, leaving for the bedroom.

“But nothing happened babe, I swear! That’s what matters no?” Vale tried, following Jorge.

“No, that’s not what matters!” Jorge said, angrily. He started to search for a bag and when he found it, packed a few clothes on it. “So you what, just put an end on it so I should be thankful for it?!”

“No it’s not-“ Vale started but was again cut by Jorge

“And what says that it was the first time huh?” Jorge looked him straight in the eyes.

“I am! I am saying it was the first and the last time! It should be enough for you!” Vale said, desperate.

“That’s not enough right now” Jorge added, took the bag and left the room.

“What?” Vale said, barely a whisper. Then it hit him : Jorge’s bag, Jorge taking clothes. Jorge’s leaving.

He sprinted to the living room, only to see Jorge passing the front door.

“Jorge! Stop it, please! You can’t leave like this!” Vale shouted, running after him.

Jorge put his bag on the car trunk, closed it and looked Vale straight in his watery eyes and said coldly “It’s over Vale. You and I, it could have never worked anyway.” And with that, sat on the car and left.

Vale was glued to the spot, he couldn’t take his eyes off the car leaving on the driveway, even after it has long left.

 

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**

 

He was a mess, a complete mess. Jorge left a week ago, leaving him and his misery behind. He tried to call, to texted, even to call their friends but Jorge never answered.

The house was a mess too. Dirty clothes on the floor, empty bottle too. He drank too much last night, and the day before. And _the night before, for all that matters_ , he thought.

As always, the drinks couldn’t take away the pain. Even drunk, he could still felt it. It made him angry. Against himself, against Jorge, against the world for not making it work between them.

He was so angry he couldn’t stop himself for throwing things around. Glasses mostly, ended up broken on the floor.  

A few days before, Ricky came and took Jorge’s clothes with him. Said it was for the best, said he thought that Jorge needed time to accept it all.

And he believed him. Because, Jorge couldn’t left him like that, right? He couldn’t put an end on 4 years like that, right?

But with every days that passed, Vale understood that maybe, Jorge was not coming back. Maybe, what he thought was a big fight may be the end of their relationship, of their marriage.

And it made him angry. Angry at Jorge for putting him in this situation in the first place. For making Vale loved him. Making him ask Jorge to marry him, wanting a family with him. _What a fool I am_ , Vale thought on one night.

But in the morning, when he woke up with a giant hungover, the anger disappeared and only the pain stayed.

_Please come back to me…_ Vale prayed, crying.

 

**What's gonna kill you is the second part**

 

He received them on a Thursday morning after 3 weeks without Jorge. He heard the door rang and sprinted to open it, thinking it was Jorge. His crestfallen look when he opened the door and understood it wasn’t him may have been the reason the person behind it had a compassionate smile on his face.

_Or maybe it was because he knew what these papers were for…_ he thought after.

He took the envelope given to him, signed where the guy wanted and close the door.

He looked at it closer, confused. Plain, brown craft envelope. 

Going on the living room, he sat on the couch and opened it quickly, a twist feeling in his guts.

Taking the papers inside, he read the first few lines before he drop them on the floor and took his head in his hands.

Divorce’s papers.

He couldn’t believe it. It was the end of them. There was no turning back with this. If he signed them, they’re over, for good.

It took him a whole 2 hours to stop smashing everything around and to stop crying.

He took his phone when he was calm again and dialed Jorge’s number, hoping he would finally take the call and they would talk.

After 3 ringtones, Jorge picked up and greeted him by a “I reckon you’ve just received the divorce’s paper.”

Cold, no emotions. _You’re throwing away 4 years like that..._ Vale thought.

“How could you?” Vale said, anger boiling in him “How can you send theses to me without a phone call? You think I’m gonna sign them without a fight? How can you want it?” Vale said, voice barely a whisper at the end.

“How can you fuck or wanted to fuck her after all we’ve been through?!” Jorge said, nearly screaming, angry.

“I did not Jorge! I- fuck, I love you! Do you understand me, I fucking love you! How can you do this and pretend you loved me?! How can you…” Vale said, with a too high pitched voice.

No one said a thing for a few seconds, until Vale heard Jorge sighed and said “You know I loved you Vale. With all my heart. But... it hurt too much… know-knowing I’m not enough for you, I-“ Jorge whispered, voice broken

“You know it’s not true… You’re all I’ve ever wanted, please” Vale whispered back, crying.

Vale heard Jorge sobbed on the other end of the line and said “Please baby, don’t cry…”

After a few minutes with no words exchanged, both crying on the phone, Jorge whispered a few words on the phone and hung up. Vale stayed with the phone on his ear a few minutes more, and then put it back on the table. He took his head on his hands and sobbed more.

_“Sign the paper Vale. I don’t want to hear about you anymore.”_

  
**And the third, is when your world splits down the middle**

 

“The couch’s mine, TV too. You can take the rest if you want, or seal it, I don’t care” Jorge said, not really looking at him.

They were sat at the table in their dining room, their lawyers besides them. It’s been a few week now since the phone call.

Jorge arrived a few minutes ago and just sat there, looking around him like he didn’t know the place by heart.

He did not greet him hello, only passed by him when he opened the door and barely look at him.  It hurt Vale more than it should at this point.

His lawyer exposed the situation, talked about the house, the furniture. They both nodded a few times and then, they had to split the furniture in two.

“I don’t care about the other stuff, I don’t want anything from here” Jorge added, arms crossed in front of him.

Vale looked at him with broken eyes and nodded, not capable of saying anything anymore and waved at his lawyer to go on.

“Alright hum… We need to discuss a few things for the sale of the house. You buy it together and I need to know if both of you buy the same amount of it or if-“, his lawyer said.

“We did” Jorge replied.

“Ok so when the house is sold, you’re gonna be reversed 50% of the price and …”, the lawyer went on and Vale drifted off. He couldn’t believe they were there. He looked at Jorge but he never looked back. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought. Though, he has nothing to say in this. “… Do you have questions about this?” his lawyer said, cutting off Vale’s staring.

He looked at his lawyer and shake his head no. He heard Jorge inhale sharply and heard him say “You’re not gonna say anything? You got nothing to say here?”

“I- No I don’t” he said, looking Jorge in the eyes for the first time this evening “I don’t care, take everything that’s here, take the house for all it matters. I don’t want it if you’re not here with me…” He paused, Vale’s broken eyes staring at a more than angry Jorge.

“Stop that, we’re not playing a game here. We both know you lost the right to wanted me here with you the moment you thought about fucking her!” Jorge said, nearly screaming at the end, and got up. “My lawyer will give you the papers to sign and send them to me. And I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore” He finished, and with that he was gone.

 

**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

 

It’s been 2 months since the divorced has been pronounce. _2 months_ , he thought, shaking his head.

After the divorce’s been pronounced, all their friends choose their camp, like it was a fucking war. Obviously, Jorge got the majority for him since apparently it was Vale’s fault he threw away their relationship.

A few friends stayed glue to him, a majority from his childhood.

He moved back to the ranch, training most of the days with the riders from the academy. It really helped him and he was better and better with the days. After a while, the riders even stopped staring at him like he was gonna start to cry at any moment.

That night, they went to a club to celebrate Andrea’s birthday. It was a good night and everyone had a cheerful mood. The music was loud and the alcohol was enough to help him forget and enjoy the night.

At one point, he even managed to dance with a few riders and women. And in this club, with this music and bodies surrounding him, he began to think that he can fixed his broken heart.

So, when a model came to him, with her long legs and pretty face, he thought _why not?_

They danced a few minutes, drank a lot, and here he was, pushing her on the wall and kissing her like his life depended on it.

And, maybe she wasn’t that good of a kisser, but she was pretty enough to wake up his cock and even managed to give him a decent blow job on the club’s bathroom.

And it didn’t matters he didn’t know her name. What only mattered was that he could finally move on and forget Jorge. 

  
**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**

 

The riders weren’t as usual. They were all over Vale, asking him hundreds questions, taking him from dirt track to cycling to enduro, never letting him rest more than 2 minutes. He couldn’t even answer his phone without one of them by his side for fuck’s sake!

At the end of the day, when he found Luca and Franco with his phone on their hands, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“What the fuck you two think you’re doing here?” he said,

Luca blushed and put the phone behind his back “Nothing Vale. We were just chatting about er- about pizzas! What do you think’s the best between ham and cheese and –

“Stop it. Right now.” Vale said, exasperated “Give me my phone back and tell me what you were doing on it”

Luca sighed and gave it back to his brother. Vale took it and looked at the two riders “So?”

Franco and Luca shared a look and Luca nodded. Franco took a deep breath “Well, there’s that photo on Instagram and we didn’t want you to see it and –“

“What photo?” Vale said, not understanding.

“It’s Jorge...” Luca said, not utterly sure he’s making the right decision on telling it to Vale.

“What about Jorge?” Vale sighed, his heart not arching how much it used to from thinking about him.

“He’s… Well, he’s in a picture with a women… They say it’s his girlfriend… I’m sorry Vale” Luca tried

“What?” Vale said, voice barely a whisper. He looked at the phone in his hand, opened the Instagram app and was hit by what he saw in it.

Jorge with a women, kissing on a rooftop in New York. Jorge and his girlfriend, hand by hand on the street. Jorge smiling to her.

Jorge looking at her like he used to look at him.

For Vale, that was the last straw. This photograph, the last one, reopened his wounded heart. He took a step back, sat on the couch, never moving his eyes from the picture.

_How could he?_ He thought, with this familiar pain in his heart.

He barely heard Luca and Franco talking, before they were sat beside him, trying to comfort him.

With his hand shaking, he put his phone on the coffee table, took his head in his hands and began to sob.

  
**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**

 

Vale was beyond stressed. Sat on a coffee shop in Lugano, he waited for Jorge to arrive. He’d call him 2 days earlier, having finally come to the conclusion, after a few month apart, that he totally fucked up with Jorge.

He took his phone and called him, said they need to talk, properly. Jorge had sighed and said that they could meet in Lugano.

That seemed like a good idea earlier, but now Vale wasn’t so sure anymore. What if they fought, again?

Before he could think about it more, Jorge was in front of him, taking a seat.

He ordered an espresso and looked at Vale expectantly, waiting.

“I… Thank you for coming here” Vale began, voice shaking.

“You said you wanted to talk so I’m here” Jorge said “I hope I’m not gonna regret coming here” he add.

“No” Vale shake his head “I wanted to apologies to you, properly. Not on a text or on the phone”

Jorge looked at Vale, speechless. He would have never thought Vale could put his ego behind him and apologies.

“I understand you were hurt by my actions and I know I totally fucked up back there. I’m sorry I hurt you” Vale went on “I need you to know that I never wanted what happened. I thought I would always have you by my side, no matter what and… Well, I know now that’s not what happened…” Vale lower his head “I’m sorry for what I did to you. I loved you and I hurt you in the worse way.”

“You did” Jorge sighed “I’m not sure what hurt me the most. You cheating on me or the fact you never fought for me”

“What?” Vale said, looking up “I couldn’t-“

“You could have…” Jorge said “After I left the house, I went to Ricky’s. It took me a couple of days for my anger to decrease. Then I sent Ricky to take my clothes and check up on you, so you’d know I was at his. I wanted you to fight for me. I… I waited a few weeks but you never came. It hurted me so much. You gave up without a fight…” Jorge add, eyes watering.

“Ricky said you needed time, so I gave it to you... I thought maybe you would come home after and we would, you know, talked about it and fixed it all…” Vale said, understanding they had thrown away their chances “And then I received the divorce’s papers… I tried to fight for you but you wouldn’t let me…” He add, taking Jorge’s hand in his.

They stayed like this a few minutes, eyes to eyes, tears silently falling.

“I’m sorry I didn’t fight for you like you wanted. I should have fought harder” Vale said, wiping his tears from his face.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t let you” Jorge added.

They stared at each other a few more seconds before both of them sighed and Jorge got up.

“I need to go Vale. I… I can’t think about it anymore. It hurts me and I don’t need to relive that. I- Thank you for your apologies. I means a lot to me.”

Vale got up too and took a step closer to Jorge, eyes pleading.

“Jorge I-“ he started.

“No, Vale.” Jorge cut him “I’m glad we talked but I can’t do much more right now. I.. I’m gonna go home.”

Vale sighed and nodded, understanding that Jorge needed space and time.

“I- I’ll see you soon” Jorge added, took a step further and hugged him. Vale was a bit stunned by Jorge’s action but recovered quickly and hugged him back. Vale smiled, Jorge’s scent surrounding him, and muscular arms around him.

Vale took a deep breath, trying to memorize his scent before he whispered to Jorge’s ear “I’ll do everything to get you back.”

He took a step back, smiled and left a stunned Jorge by the coffee table. And Vale knew it was not gonna be their last encounter, and that he was gonna do everything he can to win his heart back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. What do you think?


End file.
